


Hunger

by October_rust



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_rust/pseuds/October_rust
Summary: Jason finds Dick chained to a wall in a vampire den.





	Hunger

The place reeks of stale blood.

Jason narrows his eyes against the gloom, dispelled only slightly by the flickering light of a single torch in the nearby wall sconce.

Man, but this vampire coven was really into the whole medieval-esque torture chamber aesthetic.

And then his gaze lands on the body, hanging limp in the chains, the black suit tattered, the bright blue emblem on the chest stained with blood, and the brief flash of humor is taken over by worry.

In an instant he's at Dick's side, running his palms over Dick's flanks, checking for injuries.

Cuts and bruises, no bumps signaling fractures, but he still feels an impotent rage when he sees how pale Dick's cheeks are, and the sickly sheen of sweat at his temples.

Jason has already killed all of the vampires, the special magic-imbued bullets burning holes through their hearts, and yet now he wishes that he could rip the bastards apart all over again.

They laid their paws on Dick, tortured him, kept him bound in this dank dungeon.

Carefully, Jason cups Dick's face, tilts it gently up.

“Dickie?” he whispers, and brushes away the matted strands of dark hair.

Even in this hellish place, surrounded by shadows and death, Dick's beauty is still shining bright. Jason is struck again by it all, his gaze lingering on Dick's features, strong and handsome, despite the signs of pain and injury.

And then those long eyelashes flutter, and slowly lift to reveal Dick's eyes.

Jason sucks in a sharp breath.

Shit. 

Oh, hell, no.

Instead of a brilliant blue, Dick's irises are now gleaming with a deep, feral crimson.

Those bastards.

Those fucking bastards.

Jason's too late. 

The despair that sweeps through him is raw, makes him want to howl at the injustice, the violation that Dick had to suffer. But then Dick's eyes zero in on Jason, and that wild red flame seems to fade, as they widen with surprise and hope.

“Little Wing,” Dick rasps. He tries to reach forward, as though to embrace Jason, but the chains snap taut, keeping him shackled to the wall. 

“Yeah, Dickie, I'm here.” For once, Jason doesn't scoff at the old endearment. “I'm going to get you out of here.”

Dick shakes his head. “They did something to me, Jason. Some kind of ritual. I – ”

“I'm not leaving you here,” Jason says, his voice firm. “B will figure it out, Dickie. He'll ask Zatanna or Constantine for help. They will find a way to cure this.”

And he's undoing the manacles, because he cannot stand seeing Dick like that, helpless and wounded. Besides, whatever the vampires did to Dick, it's clear that they haven't managed to break his spirit, and take away his mind or free will.

The chains clank to the floor, and Dick sways into Jason's arms. Jason catches him around the waist, holds him steady, waiting for Dick's vertigo to pass. 

“I can't even stand on my own.” Dick laughs, incredulous, but his words are edged with something close to panic. 

“It's just cramped muscles, it will go away in a minute.” Jason strokes Dick's back, squeezes his nape. “I've got you.”

He doesn't believe it, though, not when Dick's chest heaves with rapid, frantic breaths, and he can feel the hammering of Dick's heart. Dick clings to Jason, trembling, his face buried in the juncture between Jason's neck and shoulder.

“It hurts, Jay,” he whispers, his hands clutching at Jason, as though seeking for an anchor or a lifeline. He digs his fingers into Jason's jacket, as another spasm makes him pant and double over in pain. 

“Inside … It's burning me inside,” he grits out. 

When he raises his head and looks at Jason, his eyes are filled with anguish, the crimson in them rekindled yet again.

A chill runs down Jason's spine.

And suddenly Jason understands what he has to do.

With a grim smile – what's yet another reckless decision, after all? – he tugs down the collar of his uniform and bares his throat to Dick.

Dick pales even more, jerks against Jason's arms. 

“No, Jay,” he pleads. “I can't do this to you. I can't – ”

“It's okay, Dick. I trust you.” Jason cradles Dick's face and guides it to his neck. “Just do it.”

Despite the brave front, despite his words – and he really does trust Dick – Jason still shivers when Dick inhales deeply and the puffs of warm air hit his skin. 

“Jay,” Dick says, his brow furrowed, eyes closed. His nostrils flare as his lips finally brush over Jason's jugular. “You smell so good.”

He's holding himself still, all the muscles coiled, vibrating with need. 

“Do it,” Jason urges him, and hauls Dick closer still, splaying his fingers over the back of Dick's skull. 

A broken sob, and then Dick gives a tentative lick, his tongue tracing the tendon in Jason's neck. The wet patch of skin tingles; Jason's awareness narrows down to the softness of Dick's mouth, the gentle pressure as those lips start moving over Jason's throat.

“I'm so sorry, Jay,” Dick whispers, nuzzling at the underside of Jason's jaw.

Jason's pulse throbs in response, a wild, panicked beat that Dick is sure to feel under his mouth. The tension mounts, crackles with anticipation.

And suddenly those lips press harder, clamp down at the side of Jason's neck. Sharp pain follows, radiating through muscles, as Dick's fangs pierce skin, go deeper. Jason gasps at the sensation, the strange, icy numbness spreading around the bite area.

Then, there's the heat, the burning flow of blood rushing to the surface, when Dick begins to drink.

Jason closes his eyes, tips his head back. It's impossible to think, to focus on anything else save this pull, the feeling of Dick sucking, biting, leaving his mark on Jason. His own hunger awakens, a fierce craving for more of this closeness, the silence and the crimson darkness, where he can stay like that forever, safe in Dick's embrace.

His hips thrust up, guided by nothing but instinct; startled, still dazed, Jason realizes that he's hard, his cock straining against the zipper of his pants. 

Mortification floods him, and he opens his mouth to apologize, but before he can get the words out, his legs buckle and he falls to his knees. Dick follows him down, graceful, lips fastened to Jason's neck, his arm steady around Jason's waist. 

And like that, it's over. Dick withdraws, though his mouth lingers at Jason's throat, soothing the raw, sensitive flesh with soft kisses.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“Anytime,” Jason manages to croak out. He's still floating in that wonderful nothingness, his nerve endings sparking, his mind awash with warm shades of red, and he allows it to buoy him for a while longer. But then his predicament becomes impossible to ignore, and the hot stab of arousal makes him bow his head and shudder.

His voice breaks on a helpless moan, even through he tries to stifle it. 

Fuck.

He curses his body's weakness. 

Fuck it all.

He has to get up, get away, not force this shameful thing on Dick.

But Dick holds him firm, not letting him escape.

“Shh,” he croons, and presses another kiss to Jason's jaw. “Let me help you, Jay.”

Jason shivers again, swallows. “Dick, you don't have to, you – “

“But I want to,” Dick interrupts his feeble protests, voice low, urgent. “I want you.”

Yeah, sure, Jason wants to say, that's a good one. 

He doesn't laugh it off, though, because in that moment those long, deft fingers reach down and grip him through the clothes. Even with the protective cup in the way, it's still enough to shatter the crumbling remnants of Jason's self-control. 

His hips rise against the heel of Dick's palm, seeking more of the pressure, more of the friction. He forgets about his pride, all of his embarrassment swept away, just gives himself over to Dick's touch. 

Please.

Oh, please.

As though hearing his plea, Dick grabs him around the neck and yanks him in for a rough kiss. Jason opens his mouth to Dick's tongue, not caring about the sharp, metallic taste of his own blood. The fire spreads through his veins, and the clash of their lips becomes messier, more impatient.

Suddenly, Dick scores him with his fangs, and the spike of pain, the hot spill of blood is so overwhelming that Jason arches his spine, his hips snapping up one final time. Pleasure slices through him like a ruthless blade, abrupt and violent, and he comes with Dick's name on his lips.

Yours.

All yours.

Still gasping for breath, his vision blurry with sweat, he's vaguely aware of Dick pulling him down, and maneuvering his body, so they end up sitting in the dirt together, Jason's back braced against Dick's chest. 

Finally, Jason musters up enough energy to crane his head and look at Dick.

Blue eyes, full of life, stare back at him, the red in them just a thin ring around the pupil.

Dick smiles and bends down to kiss Jason's brow.

Jason gives him a weak, trembling smile of his own, then closes his eyes. 

He listens to the steady drum of Dick's heartbeat.


End file.
